Tears
by Saturn's Glaive
Summary: Um.... Well this story is about When the 2 cutest couple meets VALGARV AND FILIA!!!!!! it first sets when valgarv is 19 and filia is 9.... filia knows about the Golden's attack but does she plan to tell Valterria?(valgarvs name before mazuko)


Authors Notes

Wahhhhhh i wanna ownt the slayers!!!!! I love them!!!!!! This story is about Valgarv and Filia, how they first met. I WANT REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASEEEEE thanks!

This story goes out to Candace, Celestial Angel, bunny chan and all those people who read or like my stories!!!!!!! I don't own the Slayers But any characters you don't reconize are MINE!!!!!! hehehe! me happy!

****

Tears

Many years ago:

A 9 year old child walked upon the great steps of the temple, she had became familiar with this temple because her father worked there. Voices picked up on the room, Filia stood behind the door and peered inside, 

"I'm telling you, the ancient dragons are to powerful for us! We must kill them immediatly!" Said a voice that was Filia's father, Zanko. 

"If they have become more powerful than us, then we shall kill them." Said the High King of the Golden Dragons. 

We must." Murmered the voices of the council. 

"Then tommorrow we shall start!" boomed Zanko. 

"But what about our children? What will they say when they ask us about the Ancients?" said one voice,

"Yeah," the crowd nodded in agreement. 

Zanko looked angrily at them for a moment then cleared his mind and showed a smile, 

"They will not know, we will say to them that they were getting stronger and started killing our kind. Tommorrow we will be ready." Filia's father said, getting up. "Agreed" said everyone. 

Filia saw them coming toward her and she hurried back toward the waiting room. Only Filia of the children knew what was going on. The Golden Dragons were so involved of killing the Ancients, that they did not notice the Monsters getting stronger and preparing to attack on the same day.

A 16 year old Valterria stumbled across the halls of the school of Macrae. He had green hair, with caused him to be good-looking and had a friendly attitude. His parents had been apart of a top council in the town for years. He walked past Sakura and Ryoko (AN I couldn't think of any other names!) and they greeted him well. The bell rang and Valterria ran home where his mother greeted him. 

"Valterria! How was yout day at school??" his mom, asked, 

her blue eyes sparkling, his mom had light blue and his father had blond hair. It was strange, really, that Valterria green hair. It was once said that his great-great-great grandfather had green hair too, but it wasn't the same colour. Valterria had lime green (or aqua colored!) and his grandfather had a deep emerald colour. Valterria snapped back into reality. 

"Honey, are you ok?" his mom asked, "

Yeah, I'm fine." 

"Can you do me a favour?" 

"Yeah?" Valterria asked, a little worried, his mom never asked favours. 

"I need you to do an error for me, I can't get a ingredient for my potion i'm making for the council and I can't get into the town where the ingredients are.................That town is where the golden dragons live. This is where you come in. You are young, you can easily get into there and get the ingredient. Can you do that? Please?" his mother asked, 

"It may be dangerous too." She added "What is the ingredient?" 

"Poleeweed Sprouts." "

Mom, I'll do my best." She nodded. His mother came up and hugged him. 

"Thank you Valterria, if you can't get in, I would still know that you tried your best no matter what." 

"I will try for you." Valterria said. 

"You may be killed or tortured." His mother said, tears forming her eyes. 

"I will still know that I did it for you." Valterria said. 

"I will go now, even though I may not come back." 

"Val, be careful." 

Filia walked home, fast. Her father told her that he had more business to attend to and wouldn't be home till midnight. Filia's fathers words worried her 'Tommorrow The Ancients will be killed' rang in her head. She did not notice that she crashed into someone, 

"Watch where your going, kiddo." A handsomely deep voice said. 

Filia looked up to see a lime haired person hovering above her. He looked to be about 15 or l6 male looking down at her. Filia showed fear.

Valterria couldn't understand why this little girl showed fear. She had long blond hair, with eyes like his mothers. *Mother* Valterria sighed deeply. 

"Why are you walking alone at this time?" Valterria asked. 

"My daddy can't walk me home today so I have to go by myself." Filia answered in a small voice. 

"What is your name, little girl?" Valterria asked kindly 

"My name is Filia Ul Copt, daughter of Zanko Ul Copt." Filia said proudly. Valterria's eyes widened. He had heard of Zanko, and he was a sworn enemy of the Ancient Dragons. *So, this is his daughter, she looks nothing like him. Well, who said I can't make friends with her?* 

"My name is Valterria, Filia." Val said to her. "

Want me to walk you home?" 

"O....Ok, I guess. Can we stop at the playground?" 

Filia asked, hope in her eyes. Val shifted uneasily, *what if they know me? I can't let this girl down, even though I just met her, I have a feeling that I should help her* *I will walk her home.* Val decided. 

"Just for a little while Filia."

Filia knew that she shouldn't trust strangers no matter what, but she saw the sincerity in his eyes and knew he wouldn't harm her. 

"What school do you go to?" Filia asked *I can't tell her, she might find out. But.......what can a little kid do? No one will believe her.* Val thought. 

"McCrae." Val said after a pause. 

Filia's eyes widened, "McCrae?????? You're an ancient dragon??????" "Well, ya but please don't tell anyone." 

"I won't." Promised Filia. "What's your last name?" 

"Perike." 

"You're mothers name wouldn't be Lita would it?" 

"Um...... Well, that's what her name is." Val confessed

*Lita Perike's Son?????????? Oh my, dad talks about that family ALLL the time!!!! I won't tell him about the attack tommorrow then. There's no one i can trust.*

"The playgrounds over here, Valterria. I promise I won't tell anybody."

"Ok."

The two walked up in the steps of the playground. It was big, constructed very well and had lots of equitment. Filia ran to the slides first. Val joined in the fun too. He had never had this much fun in his life.

*Back home, everythings soo serious. But here you can enjoy it* Val thought.

Evening came and Filia and Valterria were lying on the grass. "That was soo much fun!" (i'm not perverted!!!!! By so much fun I meant on the slides you know, i'm not that kind of person!!!!) 

"Yeah."

"I have to go home now." Filia said getting up.

"Do you want me to walk you?" Val offered

"No, it's ok. I know it may be dangerous but i can trust the Golden."

"Will we meet again?"

*Probably not. His race is gonna be destroyed by tommorrow* Filia thought bitterly. **I don't care what dad does to me!!!!!!! Val and some of his race is nice!!!!!! I can't just let them die!!!!!* Filia debated. 

"Val?"

"Yeah?"

"I...uh, hate to say this, but this is a warning, tommorrow some of the goldens are coming to kill your kind. Be ready."

Val looked shocked, then angry.

"Well, This is goodbye Filia. I guess all that time I spent with you meant nothing. Did you ever realize that we are happy??? I will probably never see my mom tommorrow evening, never hear her voice again. Do you know how damn dumb that is?" Val asked angrily and stormed off.

"I just wanted to help, Valterria. Goodbye." Filia said softly and walked off.

Well, thats chapter one!!!!! Did you like it???? Later it will go to the end of slayers TRY and what will happen next??? Read the next chapter later and find out!!!!! I really like Slayers and doing a powerpoint on them at school!!!! MY INBOX IS HUNGRY!!!!!! I want it to be full again!!!!!!! Please Review!!!!!!!

~*~Saturn's Glaive~*~


End file.
